


Ferngully Rule 34 Stories

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Slime, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: A swries of rule 34 stories about one of my favorite classic movies, Ferngully.
Relationships: Crysta/Pips (FernGully), Crysta/Zak Young, Hexxus (FernGully)/Original Character(s), Hexxus/Magi Lune (FernGully)
Kudos: 15





	1. Toxic Lovers

  
**The first story of this is based on Toxic Love by Zombiegirl197**  
**This is an AU where Hexxus actually destroyed Ferngully, but kept Crysta alive.**  
**Warning: Contains rape, mind breaking, impregnation and birth.**

* * *

**Toxic Lovers**

We see what was once a forest, but now nothing of it is left. Trees where mowed down, not a single sign of life is seen. In the center of it was a massive machine. This was the Leveler, a mechanical horror that lumberjacks used to cut down trees.

  
We head into the inner workings of the Leveler, we see a young girl with wild, black hair, fair skin, a nice build, pointy ears and wings on her back. She is a fairy named Crysta. She appeared to be out cold and pinned to a flat surface with a brown slime. She slowly gains consciousness and opens her eyes, which her a beautiful aqua blue. Once her vision adjusts, she starts to panic.

  
“What…where am I? What’s happening?” Crysta struggled as she struggled, but it was useless.

  
“Oh good. You’re finally awake. I was worried that I’d accidentally killed you.” A deep, sensual male voice said, catching Crysta’s attention. Then a puff of black smoke appeared in front of her. The smoke took on a human shape, a man with a muscular built. This was Hxxus, the spirit of Destruction.

  
“Hexxus! What do you want with me?” Crysta asked in terror. Hexxus only chuckled and went closer to her.

  
“Well, in all honesty, you have left quite an impression on him. I don’t know why, but there is something you that has caught his eye.” Hexxus said as he placed a hand on her face, making her flinch.

  
“And is it about me that has you so interested?” Crysta asked, trying to sound tough, but Hexxus wasn’t buying it.

  
“Oh, where must I begin?” Hexxus moved his hand down her body. “Your innocent face, your nice body,” Hexxus then his hands on her breasts, making her stifle a moan.

  
“These supple breasts, those lovely hips, those nice legs and firm rear,” Hexxus then placed on hand to her nether regions “and mostly, this nice, virgin pussy.” Hexxus said as he enjoyed Crysta's flushed face.

  
“If you think I'd willing give myself to a monster like you, then you are sadly mistaken!” Crysta said, still trying to keep her tough look, but Hexxus only laughed.

  
“Oh, I’m afraid you have no choice my dear. I made sure to kill every single thing in sight.” Hexxus said, making Crysta go wide eyed. “Your friends, family, even that human you shrank. I believe his name was, Zak if I’m not mistaken?” Hexxus said, knowing his words struck some chords in her.

  
“No, no! You’re lying!” Crysta said in sobs, much to Hexxus' amusement.

  
“Don’t believe me? Let me show you.” Hexxus then picks Crysta up and hovers to the outside of the Leveler, showing Crysta the damage. What Crysta saw made her heart stop. There was not a single tree or animal for miles. Crysta's eyes watered up she began to sob. Hexxus enjoyed her pained expression.

  
“Face it my dear. Everything and everyone you know is gone.” Hexxus laughed and took her back into the inside of the machine.

  
“But I need an heir to carry on my legacy. And you are going to assist me with that.” Hexxus said as he pins Crysta down with the same brown goop. Crysta struggled, but try as she might, she could not escape what Hexxus has in store for her.

  
“But first things first. We need you out of those close.” Hexxus chuckled as her tore Crysta clothes off, much to her dismay.

  
“Please! Stop!” Crysta cried as Hexxus only placed his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples, making Crysta scream.

  
“Trust me my dear. You’ll love being my little breeder once I’m done with you.” Hexxus smirked as he bends down to lick her ear, making her shiver. The cups Crysta’s face and kisses her, making Crysta go wide eyed.

  
' _What is…happening to me? I feel…so…so…_ ' Crysta said as she started to feel a little hot and dizzy. As if she’s under some kind of influence. They drenched for a good minute before separating. Crysta's faced was flushed, her breathing was heavy.

  
“Looks like you’re already intoxicated.” Hexxus smirked as he went to her breasts.

  
“How about I make a little improvement on these tits?” Hexxus said as his hands glowed red, making Crysta moan. He massaged her breasts for a good few minutes, as he rubbed, they slowly started to increase in size. After a good few more minutes of massaging them, he removed his hands from her tits, revealing they now had increased to a whopping triple J cup.

  
“Perfect! Now we get to the main event.” Hexxus said as his dick whipped out, a small drop of brown slime dribbling from the tip.

  
' _Oh my…that penis! It looks so…no I must fight…but I can’t..._ ’ Crysta struggled to fight off the effects, but Hexxus close enough as their faces were only inches apart. Hexxus then rubbed his dick near her pussy lips, making her moan and squirm. Without any more hesitation, he pushed in to her, making Crysta gasp in pain, but the pain was replaced with ecstacy as Hexxus continued to thrust into her.

  
‘Oh dear…it feels too good.’ Crysta thought as Hexxus continued to assault her vagina.

  
“I take it you’re enjoying yourself.” Hexxus said as Crysta was lost in her own little world.

  
'This feels so…so incredible…I don’t think I can control myself much longer.’ Crysta thought as her will was slowly diminishing. They have been at it for a couple of minutes but both were close to orgasm.

  
“Oh…oh yeah! I’m gonna burst!” Hexxus said as he looks at Crysta. “And it seems you’re not too far behind either! Get ready! I’m gonna give you one of many children I plan to have!” Hexxus said as with one final thrust, he sprays a Torrent of brown sludge into her as she sprays his rod with her juices. Hexxus shot so much into that Crysta appeared to be nine months pregnant. Hexxus then pulled out, making a bit of his brown cum drip out of her.

  
Crysta panted like she ran a marathon, her body caked in sweat. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach, making her groan in pain.

  
“Augh! My stomach! It hurts!” Crysta groaned as fluid leaked out of her pussy.  
“It begins!” Hexxus smirked as Crysta continued to groan.

  
“Somethings coming out! ITS COMING OUT!” Crysta yelled as from her pussy, came a large mass of brown slime. The slime then morphed and too a humanoid shape, resembling a little girl about five years of age.

  
“Well done my dear.” Hexxus said as the slime girl latched on to her right breast, sucking milk out of it, making Crysta moan.

  
“Hexxus…” Crysta rasped.

  
“Yes?” Hexxus smirked evilly.

  
“Give me another child! I want another!” Crysta said, her mind and will completely shattered at this point. 

  
“With pleasure! I’ll give you children until the day you die!” Hexxus went to fucking her again, the Leveler was filled with their moans.


	2. Sticky Situation

  
**Down to the second story. If you guys have seen Ferngully, you probably recall the scene where Zak falls into a snail while avoiding Lou the Goana right? Well this is my spicy take on that scene.**   
**Warning: Bestiality and vaginal penetration**

* * *

Sticky Situation

  
We see a young man hovering on a leaf like a surfboard. He has blonde hair, tan skin, wearing blue jeans and a cyan tank top. His name was Zak young. When he finally landed on the ground, he landed in front of a big blue lizard with a red belly. The lizard looked at him, clearly seeing him as food. Zak runs, but the lizard chases him.

  
Zak climbed up a tree, but the lizard still followed. Zak runs on a beach, only to bump into a snail. The snail lands on its back as Zak got cot up in a twist. Zak eventually got free, but ended having slipping out of his pants in the process. Zak landed on the snail, belly first, while accidentally having his dick rammed into the snail's vagina, making the snail groan.

  
Thankfully they were hidden from the lizard. The lizard then walks away from where they were, but now Zak was in an even tighter spot (no pun intended). Zak then notices his penis is in the snail’s vagina, going wide eyed. He tried to get himself off the snail, but each time he moved, he unknowingly hit deeper into her vagina, making her moan.

  
Zak eventually stopped his struggling and had to think. But he the felt the snail thrust towards him, as she wanted him to keep going. Zak sees the snail eye win with half lidded eyes and blushing red. Zak then began to get weirded out by this, but eventually gave in for some reason.

  
He thrust harder and faster into the snail, both moaning in the process. They went at it for a few more minutes before finally, they both released. Zak was caked in sweat, but he eventually got off the snail. 

  
Zak climbed and grabbed his pants from the twig and put them on. Before noticing the snail on her back. Zak then helped the snail onto its belly and ran off.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter is short but there will be better ones.**


End file.
